


Physical Attraction

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-15
Updated: 2001-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "You two can't keep your hands off each other! If you're going to have a fight, actually be mad at each other!"  Sequal toJosh Lyman:Best Friend Files





	Physical Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

 

Physical Attraction-1 (maybe 2 to follow?) P.S. The Prequel is "Josh Lyman: Best Friend Files"

FYI: Amy (thank god) has broken up with Josh. This takes place about 5 months after Posse Commiatus...this is about November of 2002.....5 months after Posse Commiatus.

Spoilers: Posse Commiatus

Archive: Wherever your little heart desires...just lemme know! I love new fanfic sites!

Rated: PG (JL/CJC)

Random thoughts: does anybody agree with the killing off Simon? Why'd they tell us he's a big brother? I'm only 15 and quite frankly think such killing off a sympathetic character for which a whole plot cycle was built up for as useless! Feedback on this and the story please! I appreciate any and all e-mails.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday Night

CJ laughed her way home as Josh continued to make remarks about the new congressman that CJ had to deal with this morning.

"Josh....stop it! My...stomach hurts," she said in between laughs.

Josh smiled at her as he tried to hold her hand.

"Josh, there's people around," she said as he slowly withdrew his hand. "It's not that I don't want to tell people, it's just whether we're ready or not."

Josh nodded as he continued walking next to her. The conversation died out as they made their way to CJ's townhome.

"CJ, I wanna tell people," he said as they reached her steps. "I wanna tell the world I'm going out with the most intelligent, beautiful, and caring woman in the world. I wanna scream it in the Oval Office, I wanna-"

"Josh I get the point. Are you sure about this? Have you thought it out?"

"Yeah."

CJ nodded solemnly as he leaned in and kissed her amid the people walking her block.

"Josh...mmm...Josh!"

CJ softly pushed Josh away as the people on her block tried to hide their stares.

"Didn't you want people to know? I thought we agreed on that."

"No! Me nodding and thinking about your preparations does *not* mean I agree with you!"

"Geez, CJ, don't yell, they're all staring at us."

"I am not yelling. I am discussing. Josh- if people decide to call their paper I am going to have to- have to deal with this tomorrow! The majority leader lives right down the street! We're polling at 53%, Qumar is going to hell in a handbasket, and I can't deal with this on top of that," she said breathless.

"I'm sorry you feel about us being so painful on you."

"Josh, no I-"

"No CJ, it's fine. Just go get back together with paper boy," he said as he began to walk away.

CJ gaped as she walked down a few more steps closer to him.

"Fine then! Go do your dumb blonde assistant!"

Josh turned and shrugged at her.

"Go lust your dead protector," he said and a second later gasped at what he said, flinched, and then left her alone on her door steps.

CJ stood shakily as the eyes of her neighbors were on her. She closed her eyes for a minute and then turned to open her door. As soon as she was in the protection of her home she cried softly, and then opened her liquor cupboard as she took out the vodka. She wiped her tears as she carried the bottle to her bedroom. She opened her closet and took out the Black Vera Wang. She twisted the cap and took a powerful swig as she stared at the dress.

~~~~~~

Sunday morning

CJ woke up on her bedroom floor as she squinted. The room moved slightly as she sat up rather quickly. She slowly stood and made her way to the windows, as she closed the draperies from the bright sun. She looked at her clock, sighed at the time, and heard her phone ring.

"Yes."

"CJ, it's Toby, what happened?"

CJ held her head for a second and looked herself in the mirror.

"Umm...nothing. Why?"

"CJ, I know you for too long and Josh slept on his desk. What happened?"

CJ paced rather to quickly and felt last night's dinner fly up to her throat.

"I gotta- give me a minute."

CJ threw the phone on the bed as she ran for the bathroom and vomited for a solid minute or two. She composed herself and then washed her mouth out before returning to her bedroom.

"Sorry. I uh-"

"You puked, CJ, I heard you. Now either a. you're hungover from a late night drinking spree or b. you're sick and Josh could've gone to his place but didn't."

"I am hungover."

"Why?"

"I- we- I mean. We had this talk about going public and he just _kissed_ me out of nowhere and all the neighbors saw and then I argued with him and then we had a nasty banter and he left. I then got drunk staring at my black Vera Wang."

"He said something about Simon," he said hushed.

"Maybe."

"I'll kill the bastard."

"Toby, no. No. I may have said some things about Donna."

"CJ, what were you two doing! Are you teenagers again?"

"Don't yell at me, Toby."

"I'm not, I, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. He slept on his desk?"

"Yeah."

She chuckled for a moment as she pictured him and the hell day he'd have.

"I was going to sleep with him too."

"Thanks for the info CJ I'm sure it'll prove useful."

"It will," she laughed as she continued to pour some water in a glass.

"So why'd you really call?"

"Besides worried about your bloody pillow talk?"

"Yes," she sneered.

"Leo needs everyone in here in an hour."

"Oh dear god. I'm hungover and puking my guts out and he wants me?"

"Yes. Just wait til you see loverboy, he looks probably just like you."

"Just like hell?"

"Uh-huh. I gotta go he's glaring at me right now."

"OOh. I wasn't on the phone with you."

"What Josh? Yeah it's CJ."

"I'm hanging up now."

CJ smirked as she beeped her phone off as she washed her face and continued to take a shower.

~~~~~

1:15 p.m.

CJ huffed as she ran a hand through her hair and hurried through her office. She threw down her jacket and briefcase on her couch as she sat on her desk for a quick moment. She stared across the hall at Donna and then his office door flung open. They briefly caught each other's eyes and then quickly looked away. CJ continued to look through her desks and found two memos:

'I need to talk to you.

J.'

CJ sighed as she looked through her door again and saw him gone.

'Meeting @ Leo's at 1:20.

Toby.'

She nodded as she heard someone knock her door.

"Hey."

Josh slowly opened the door as she stopped in her tracks.

"Hi."

"I heard you're a little hungover."

"Yeah. Heard you slept on your desk."

"Yup."

The pair stood there for a minute as they avoided and yet tried to catch each other's eyes. Carol and Donna walked by a few times staring into the office rather conspicuously.

"You took off the charm," he said as he brushed her wrist.

"I, uh, I might've put it on the dresser last night before sleeping. My recollection isn't quite vivid."

"You didn't take it off when we used to sleep together," he said hushed.

He gave her the charm after they had been together for 3 months and she had worn it ever since.She nodded as she touched the naked spot on her wrist. He closed the door softly as he quickly closed the space between them and stopped when his face was inches from hers.

"I, was, uh, I was thinking that I'd forgive you for last night."

"Josh I accept your apology."

Josh nodded and then furrowed his brow before he kissed her.

"MMmmm..wait Josh," she said parting their lips. "You said you forgive _me_?"

"Yeah-huh," he said before he held her hips and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry, Josh, you're not going to kiss your way out of this."

CJ tried to enforce her words but her lips kept on kissing his. Her hands kept on ruffling his hair. On their own.

She was finally able to control herself as she pushed him aside for a second.

"You, you insulted Simon. Simon who would've taken a bullet for me, who it took months for me to get over. Whom if it wasn't for your shoulder to cry on, I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with you. And now you're forgiving me?!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to get out of my office and think about being a mature adult and realizing what you did."

"What I did! You basically shoved me off your steps and called what we have a weight on your shoulders, basically! This weight which has given me the best 5 months of my life. I'm in love with this woman and yet she won't let me tell the world. She insults my love for her?! Think about it, CJ, just think."

And with that he slammed the door behind him and left her alone once again. CJ smirked one last time as she looked at her watch and left for Leo's. On the way there she basically ran over Toby while passing by communications.

"Hey. I saw Josh just now."

"Ugh."

"He, uh, had some um, lipstick on him and I told him to rub his face. Did you guys make out just now?"

"It's the goddamn physical attraction and his yankee jackass self."

Toby smirked as she grimaced as they entered Leo's office. CJ abandoned her usual seat for the past 5 months next to Josh and instead sat next to Sam.

~~~~

30 minutes later

"Ok that's all. CJ, Josh, I need you two for a minute."

CJ turned on her heel as she brushed Josh's arm quickly.

"Yeah?"

"You two know I hear things around here. I don't believe most of them, but I do hear them. You see, a few months ago I heard the two of you were a thing. I talked with you, and it was fine. Now I'm hearing Josh slept on his desk and Toby told me that CJ had a nasty hangover this morning. Jack at the New York Times told me that one of his reporters is making an article on the two of you going public. Now am I missing something?"

"No," CJ said.

"I'll tell the story. Umm...CJ and I were outside her home last night and uh, I kissed her, because I thought we had agreed that we were going public. She disagreed, and told me that what we have is a pain for her, and then we um, basically threw insulting banter back and forth until I hurt her and then left."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah," CJ nodded.

Leo shook his head while sitting on his desk.

"That's why I don't encourage work relationships."

"Yeah."

"The article in the Times says you're together. Are um, are you?"

"We don't know," Josh confided.

CJ crossed her legs uncomfortably as she tapped her knee.

"What do I say?"

"That's what you're always worried about," Josh whispered.

CJ shot a glare at him.

"Josh. CJ, I guess you're going to have to play it like you're still, a...a- a thing."

"Ok."

Josh sighed and then shrugged.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. go."

CJ waited for Josh outside Leo's door and then walked with him.

"You had to make a comment about me inside his office?"

"Sorry CJ, I just don't know when you agree with me or not."

"What the hell, Josh," she said softly.

"What? you're the one who doesn't think we're anything."

"Right now, I'm not sure if we can still be something after all this. After you apologize."

"After _I_ apoligize? CJ, please, you're the one who started it."

"No, you did."

"You did."

"You did."

"You did, CJ."

"It was you."

"It actually was you, sweetheart."

They grinned at each other as they walked into Josh's office, closing the door after them.

"It was you though."

"No, It was you J."

"Nope. It was you."

"No it was you."

"I'm sorry but are you as turned on as I am?"

CJ answered by pushing him into a corner of his office and kissing him. Josh kissed her back quickly and then put his hands on her hips and then kissed her neck as she moaned.

"I missed you last night," she whispered.

"I can come over tonight."

"Yeah."

CJ sighed as he continued to kiss her neck. There was a soft knock and neither heard.

"Hello? Open up it's me."

The pair heard Toby's voice on the door and untangled quickly as he opened the door.

"Yeah?"

Toby stared down CJ who was sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Umm..what's wrong with CJ?"

"Nothing," she answered.

Toby began to walk over to CJ as Josh stood in his way.

"Don't recommend it. She's uh, um-"

"Contagious."

Toby brushed off Josh's arm and stood in front of CJ. Her hair was ruffled and her lipstick smeared.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other! If you're going to have a fight, actually be mad at each other!"

"God, Toby. We are mad at each other. It's just we can't stop ourselves."

"You're acting like teenagers, Josh. Sexually charged teenagers."

"Thanks," he grinned.

CJ grinned too as Josh offered his hand to help her stand.

"Josh. Now, while this was a good time, it doesn't change what we're going through."

"What is it we're fighting about again?"

"I'm not sure, Toby can you help us out here?"

"CJ's mad cause you insulted Simon, and Josh is mad cause you said what you have is pain."

"Oh."

The couple stared at each other, while Toby tapped his foot.

"Why can't we just apologize to each other? Last night was hell, CJ. All I thought about was what I told you, I, I'm sorry."

"Me too. I, did some thinking in between staring at the Vera Wang, and I'm sorry. I should've known how much you care for me. You would never think of doing something that would hurt me. We should've gone public a long time ago. I'm sorry."

Toby sighed as he looked away as Josh kissed her softly.

"Maybe I should go," he said softly while they continued to kiss.

Josh answered by waving his hand at the Communications Director as he opened the door and let himself out.

"I think I'll just leave this open."

The pair didn't even answer as they finally parted lips and stared at each other once again.

"I'm going to put my charm back on."

"I'll go tell Leo," he said smiling as he intertwined their fingers.

"I love you."

"Love you too," he said while he kissed her on her cheek before they went their seperate ways.

Josh grinned as he turned and watched CJ walk down the hall and turn back too. The pair smiled quickly at each other, before the hustle and bustle of the West Wing came down on them.

~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*

Fin (?) What did you think? Should I add a second chapter? All feedback greatly appreciated and replied@

 


End file.
